Dark Fire
by crazychessgurl
Summary: Short songfic about Draco's love for Hermione. dark!Draco. Dramione


**Hey just bringing you a songfic. Short one-shot of a good song. Please review.**

Listen to "Anna Hellfire (Female version)" I just like her vocals better.

 ** _Beata Maria_**

 ** _You know I am a righteous man_**

 ** _And of my virtue I am justly proud_**

He knew he was better than this, better than the lowly desire that plagued his entire being. He was better than her. He was better than lusting for one of her kind when he had worthy, pure girls throwing themselves at his feet, he could have any one of those he wished to. But he was finding he didn't want them. He wanted the forbidden fruit. The one he couldn't have.

 _ **Beata Maria**_

 _ **You know I'm so much purer than**_

 _ **The common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**_

Draco sneered as he stared down at the small boy who in his haste to get to class had run into him. From the way he stared up, terrified at Draco, he knew that this boy was from the scarlet lions, was just like the rest of the vermin that the headmaster favored over all else. Draco found it sickening that the impure were allowed to stay in the presence of one so much higher than them.

 _ **Then tell me, Maria**_

 _ **Why I see her dancing there**_

 _ **Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul**_

He knew, _he knew,_ he couldn't have her but he could see her in front of him, her small feminine figure drawing his vision and distracting his mind. Draco could see her hips swaying as she walked away, her long, tempting legs peeking from under her skirt, driving him mad with desire. Draco was still in denial though. He couldn't want a mudblood like her. Filthy, impure blood ran through her veins. _Unworthy blood._

 ** _I feel her, I see her_**

 ** _The sun caught in her raven hair_**

 ** _Is blazing in me out of all control_**

As a girl, Draco couldn't remember who, moaned beneath him, he saw _her_ again. The sinful one. Draco had seen her today, with the Weasel and Potty, and just seeing her chestnut locks shining in the light drove him over the edge. He finished with the girl and motioned for her to leave. She gave him an indignant look and whined,

"But Drakey-poo, I want to staaaaay." Now he remembered who she was, Pansy Parkinson, a whiny, clingy, little thing with voluminous hips and chest. He had used her as means of release several times.

Not saying anything he just glared pointedly at the door as he had done every time she begged him to let her stay. With a sigh she got the hint and left.

 _ **Like fire**_

 _ **Hellfire**_

 _ **This fire in my skin**_

 ** _This burning_**

 ** _Desire_**

 ** _Is turning me to sin_**

Draco didn't know how much longer he could take this, the lust he felt towards her. The filthy mudblood was driving him to sin against everything he believed, the Dark Lord would surely not be pleased if he knew. Which was why Draco had to stop her. Make this desire that was flooding him release its hold and leave hid veins.

"Blaise." he stated quietly, beckoning the tan boy

"Yes Draco?"

"What do you know of the mudblood. Potty and Weasel's friend."

"Why do you ask?" The Slytherin prince had to pause for a moment, to ask him self, why?

"I just do." He finally answered looking straight ahead with a dead look on his face. The Italian boy next to him just sighed and granted his request.

 _ **It's not my fault**_

 _ **I'm not to blame**_

 _ **It is the gypsy girl**_

 _ **The witch who sent this flame**_

It wasn't of his will he wanted her. It was her, using some charm on him. He would never love her kind of his own will.

"Draco." came the voice of his best friend next to him, " You're becoming obsessed. You need to stop."

"I am not obsessed Blaise." he retorted back

"Yes, you are. I'm not stupid. You're in denial. It didn't take me long to connect the lustful stares, the taunting, and your sick fascination with her."

"I. Am. Not. Obsessed." He said "There is some sort of spell on me."

"Draco! There is no spell! You want her!" Blaise yelled out.

"No!" Draco screamed fiercely, glad that in this moment the common room was deserted, "She has ensnared me in her plan. Enchanting me against my will. The witch won't get to me."

"Say her name."

"Never, she is a witch who has cast a spell upon me, can you not see!" The two were now in a shouting match

"Admit you want her of your own will."

"I do not lie." The platinum blonde growled out

"Say her name. _Hermione."_ With a mighty tell, Draco spun around and a stream of light blasted from his wand to his friend.

 ** _It's not my fault_**

 ** _If in God's plan_**

 ** _He made the devil so much_**

 ** _Stronger than a man_**

She had caught him. Draco had given in to his lust. He wanted her so bad it hurt. He wanted to feel her smooth skin against his, hear her gasp out his name as he ravished her, see her eyes filled with lust for him and only him. He wanted her to be his. With a groan Draco fell back into his pillow. He was in deep and unfortunately didn't know how to get back out. but he was starting to wonder if he wanted to get out.

 _ **Protect me Maria**_

 _ **Don't let this siren cast her spell**_

 _ **Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**_

Draco couldn't give up. But he had to. She had won. He had lost. He was sinking deeper with each day. Soon he would drown.

 _ **Destroy Esmeralda**_

 _ **And let her taste the fires of hell**_

 _ **Or else let her be mine and mine alone**_

He would give her an option. Be his or die by his hand. Only his, for Draco to adore for the rest of his days. She would be his. Hermione would belong to him. Or he would torture her until her mind broke and she could be no one else's then kill her. Yes. That is what he would do. Offer to give her his protection from the Dark Lord and spare her in return for her love. Hermione would love him. She would. She would love him forever or he would make sure she watched everything she once cared about crumble around her.

 ** _Hellfire_**

 ** _Dark Fire_**

 ** _Now gypsy it's your turn_**

 ** _Choose me or_**

 ** _Your pyre_**

 ** _Be mine or you will burn_**

Draco was enraged. She went with another to a party. Seeing _his_ Hermione on the arm of another was enough to make him irate. As he fired spells at everything he saw in the room of lost things. His mission was failing and she had betrayed him. Gritting his teeth, Draco screamed in agony before shooting a curse at the bust of a stone woman. She had cast this spell on him, making him want her irrevocably, and still she taunted him like this. He wanted to torture her. _Hurt her_ until she felt the pain he felt when she flirted and hung herself off another man. It was disgusting the way she threw herself at the other man like a common floozy. She would regret that.

 _ **God have mercy on her**_

The year was almost up, and soon the Death Eaters would swarm Hogwarts on task to take down the headmaster. The only thought that made his days bearable was he prepared to kill the old man was the thought of making her his. He smiled softly, _his_ , only his. Draco would be a gentle, loving, husband to her, he would love her unconditionally. As long as she stayed his. If she betrayed him she would regret it.

 _ **God have mercy on me**_

The day had come. He was leaving the school, after assassinating the headmaster and following his fellow Death Eaters to carry out the Dark Lord's noble work. Yes, he was leaving, but he would be keeping an eye on her over the rest of the year and the summer. Making sure she remained pure and untouched for him. If she betrayed him again like the last time she would pay dearly. Yes, he was leaving, but he would be back, and he would make her _his._

 ** _But she will be mine or_**

 ** _She will burn_**

 **Ok so I know it's really short but I feel like this might be how Draco's warped brain would process being in love with Hermione, it would be denial that it was love, thinking only that it's lust. Sorry if it's out of character or bad. Still working on writing ability. Feedback appreciated but not necessary.**


End file.
